Amy's Dream
'''Amy's Dream '''ist eine von DasKleineMädchen gefilmte, geschnittene und produzierte Serie, die eventuell unter das Genre Reality fällt. Die Serie ist komplett in englischer Sprache, es gibt keine deutsche Version. Handlung Im Zentrum der Handlung steht die 14 Jahre alte Schülerin Amy. Ihre größten Hobbys sind das Aufnehmen und Schneiden von Videos und Filmen, das Singen und das Gitarrespielen. Zu Anfang der Serie macht sich Amy mit ihrer neuen Videokamera vertraut, indem sie ein Testvideo dreht, in dem sie den Zuschauern von sich erzählt. Somit erfährt man mehr über sie. In den darauffolgenden Episoden geht es größtenteils um Amys Dreh und ihre Probleme damit, beispielsweise ihre Katze dazu zu bekommen, mitzumachen; ein Geburtstags-Video für ihren Vater zu drehen o.Ä. In einer Episode hat Amy einen Unfall, bei dem ihre Eltern und ihre beste Freundin verzweifelt hoffen, dass sie überlebt, da sie sehr lang bewusstlos ist. Die Episode endet aber damit, dass sie aufwacht. Das Staffelfinale der ersten Staffel ist, dass Amy einen Kurzfilm-Wettbewerb gewinnt. In der zweiten Staffel wird vor allem die Musik thematisiert, an der sowohl Amy selbst als auch ihre besten Freunde Summer und Gideon Freude haben. In den ersten Folgen dreht Amy erst aus Spaß mit Summer ein Tanzvideo, dann finden sie Gefallen daran und arbeiten an einem länger andauernden Projekt, aus dem schließlich ein Musikvideo entsteht. Von Gideon kommt die Idee, eine Band zu gründen, da sie alle dasselbe Hobby (Musik) haben. Die beiden Mädchen sind einverstanden. Im Rest der zweiten Staffel geht es darum, dass Amys Vater, der Arzt ist, eine klinische Studie machen möchte und damit auch schon begonnen hat, aber ihm wurden dafür die Förderungsgelder gestrichen und jetzt kann er nicht fortfahren. Amy und ihre Freunde sind daraufhin so empört, dass sie (ohne das Wissen des Vaters) beginnen, selbst Geld zu sammeln. Sie machen in der Fußgängerzone Musik, stellen Spendenaufrufe ins Internet und es werden außerdem ihre Probleme und Krisen dabei thematisiert. Am Ende haben sie zwar nicht genug Geld, aber dafür so viel Bekanntheit gewonnen, dass sie den Vorsitzenden einer Organisation auf sich aufmerksam gemacht haben, der schließlich anbietet, die Studie zu finanzieren. Der Slogan, den die drei Freunde im Internet verwendet hatten, war "A half dollar from everyone and we'll find a world changing medicine" (zu dt.: "Ein halber Dollar von jedem und wir werden ein weltveränderndes Medikament entdecken"), weshalb sich die Band am Ende der zweiten Staffel in "Half $" umbenennt. Wichtigste Personen *Amy (Hauptperson der Serie) *Summer (beste Freundin von Amy) *Gideon (bester Freund von Amy und guter Freund von Summer) *Amys Vater Handlungszeit und -ort Die Serie spielt in der Gegenwart. Der genaue Ort ist unklar, allerdings spielt es auf jeden Fall in den USA, da die Währung übereinstimmt. Ein weiterer Anhaltspunkt dafür könnte sein, dass Amy eindeutig amerikanisches Englisch spricht, dagegen spricht aber, dass Summers Englisch eher britisch klingt. Episodenliste Staffel 1 1. Intro video 2. The cat at the set 3. Happy birthday 4. Myself 5. Open eyes 6. What's important? Staffel 2 1. Shadows 2. Five days 3. Deep philosophy 4. We won't allow that 5. An evil tiding 6. The mystery counsel 7. Spontaneous we 8. Amy's Talk 9. More than an offering 10. Half $ Trivia *Es werden v.a. in den Episodennamen viele Anlehnungen verwendet, z.B. erinnert der Name "The cat at the set" etwas an "The cat in the hat". Der Episodenname "Spontaneous we" ist eindeutig abgeleitet von dem Lindsey-Stirling-Stück "Spontaneous me", "Shadows" trägt denselben Namen wie das Stück, zu dem das Musikvideo in der Folge gedreht wurde. Vermutlich ist "Open eyes" von dem Evanescence-Album "Open door" abgeleitet, denn es ist auffällig, dass in dieser Folge mehrere Songs aus diesem Album laufen.